The Hunted
by Conrad2134
Summary: A mysterious man and his partner are taking out some of the deadliest monsters. The Olympians who are scared of they're power want them dead. But when they kill the man's partner and best friend they unknowingly started a war against a group more powerful then the gods themselves. What will they do? Rated T for later violence in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I will not ever own PJATO. And also hope you like this new story. Enjoy! :)**

** Chapter 1 : Artemis POV**

I ordered my hunters to surround the group of cannibal giants. These giants were terrorizing humanity and we have been ordered by Zeus to take them out. Just as I was about to order the hunters to fire I heard the rustle of leaves on the other side of the camp. The giants heard it too because a moment later they were all up with their weapons by their sides. I ordered my hunters to stand down and see where this was going. Out of the bushes came out a _boy_ whistling. When he saw the cannibals he just stopped and brought out 1 throwing knife from his belt and a dagger. He was wearing some kind of midnight black robe and a hood that covered most of his face. I also knew he was a _boy _because of his form. He wore some kind of light looking leather armour and had a weapons belt strapped around his waist.

"That _boy _is as ignorant as the others. I should just turn him into a jackalope to spare him the pain." I thought. But then I thought one more _boy _out of this world, the better the world will be. After I thought that I just decided to not spare him the pain and I told the hunters to release the tension from their bows and watch. They agreed enthusiastically and did as they were told.

As if a panther, the _boy _charged the cannibals with the grace that beat mine and the hunters put together. He jumped up in the air and without us seeing, threw a knife at one cannibal, while destroying the other with a dagger to the throat. They both turned to dust mere seconds into the battle with a shocked impression. The _boy _then landed onto the ground as quietly as a cat and they took out another throwing knife. After about 5 minutes the other cannibals came out of their shock and charged. The _boy_ like vapour, destroyed each and every monster with so much balance, precision, and grace that I could even tell that the hunters were impressed, (not saying that they would admit it). In under about 3 minutes the stranger took out a whole camp of cannibals. After finishing decapitating the final cannibal the stranger went to retrieve his throwing knife that he threw and began to take his leave. That was when I made my appearance noticed. I gestured for the hunters to surround the _boy. _After they did I stood up to my full height in my 16 year old form and said,

"Who are you to take away the monsters my hunt was suppose to kill?" The man immediately turned around with 4 throwing knives in each hand. When he saw me he seemed confused. Very, very confused. He was probably thinking why I was in the middle of the forest, and he also doesn't seem to see that I was the goddess of the hunt.

"Forgive me for answering a question with a question but who are you?" He said putting emphasis on the "you".

"You will answer me first _boy _for I am more dangerous then you can ever imagine," I said in my nastiest tone that would put Ares to shame. The man didn't answer nor did he flinch. This caught me off guard because I never had anyone before not flinch to my tone of voice.

After a while of not answering I became impatient. No one and I mean no one defies me. Especially a _boy_. Just before I was going to order my hunters to fire another robed stranger came. This one was also a boy and had the same attire as the first _boy_ just his robe was white.

"Dude where were you? You were suppose to have met me at Central Park by now," he said oblivious to me and the hunters who were just barely holding from shooting their bows. The first robed person turned the other around to face me, sighing as he did so. Realization dawned on him as he recognized who I was, as the first man still didn't have a clue. He quickly turned around and they started to whisper. Probably about the situation they were in. After 10 seconds of super fast whispering they suddenly stopped as the hunters stepped out of hiding surrounding the two.

"Hey dude how much do you want to bet that I can take out the most hunters," said the first man.

"I bet 10 drachmas that I will take out the most."

"How 'bout 20?"

"Deal." They shook hands and faced the hunters. I would've blasted them to pieces for threatening my hunters but I wanted to see how good they were.

Before I could even finish my thought all the hunters were on the ground with a knife protruding from various limbs. To say I was angry was a complete understatement. And to say I was furious was one too.

"I took out 15 how about you?"

"15 as well. Looks like the goddess will be the tie breaker."

After they said that they faced a very angry goddess with her bow drawn and pure fury in her silver orbs.

"Uh man I think we pissed her off."

The man rolled his eyes, "You're telling me?"

They jumped to the side as a barrage of arrows, shot faster then a machine gun, flew towards them.

"Yup she's angry."

"Dude just shut up and don't get killed."

"Aww does someone care for me?"

"You're going to wish I hadn't once we get out of here." The other person didn't answer after that.

I continued my barrage of endless arrows when I got a sudden pain in my left forearm. I looked down to see a knife sticking out of it. A moment later I got two knives sticking out of each arm. Before I fell unconscious I saw the man in black robes looking at me with deadly green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : So here is the second chapter to The Hunted. I know I didn't update the other stories but since school just started I am a little busy getting prepared for my new schedule. Btw I own nothing and Rick Riordon owns all.**

** Chapter 2 : Apollo POV**

_You know that feeling when someone important to you is hurt even though you don't know it yet? Well I am feeling that same feeling. Something happened to Artemis and I don't know whether it is good or bad. _

"Father I have a feeling that Artemis is in trouble."

"WHAT?! Who in my name would mess with my own daughter?" Here's the thing. If you want to live into adulthood don't mess with Zeus' daughters and sons.

"Apollo go and check up on her to see if she is okay."

"Of course." As I flashed off I felt some very strong aura where Artemis was. But the thing was that it wasn't Artemis' aura.

When I flashed in I saw two figures tying up Artemis and her hunters to a large tree while talking. When I got closer I heard, "You know, maybe we shouldn't have thrown so many knives at them. I mean we could of beat them with pressure points right?," asked the black robed figure.

"Yeah but I needed some practice with my knives, I didn't use them for a while now so why not now?"

"Okay just be quiet and finish up, someone will find them I can bet you on that so hurry it up." The black robed figure who I am going to call _John_ for now turned around to face a very angry god with pure fury in his yellow eyes. _Talk about deja vu, _thought John. But before I could react the two stood up and ran away but not before I put a tracker on them. Since I knew the tracker was working I went down to help hunters and Artemis who had multiple stab wounds from the throwing knives.

"What happened sis?" Artemis just looked like I had grown a second head before she answered,

"What do you think? My hunters are in agony, I myself cannot even move my arms, and to top it off this all happened because of two _boys._" She looked purple from rage and I don't think that is healthy.

"Calm down sis I put a tracker on them so we can find them again and bring them to the Council to punish them for hurting you." She seemed to calm down at this because I just guaranteed revenge for her.

"Just heal up my girls, Apollo, I want to get those two before they find out they are tagged."

"Okay, fine." After that I sent a pulse of golden light onto the group of girls and after about 5 seconds the light went away revealing 26 very angry women. "Good luck," I said then they started chasing the energy single left from the tracker to their target.


End file.
